I Got This
I Got This is the fourth song of the musical, Freaky Friday including its 2018 remake, performed by Ellie (in Katherine's body) and Katherine (in Ellie's body) along with the students and Ms. Meyers. Synopsis After accidentally switching bodies by the hourglass, Ellie and her mom, Katherine have to act like each other for the day. Lyrics Musical= Ellie: (in Katherine's body, spoken) Mom, your life, is a cakewalk! (sung) I got this I got this I can see what to do for me to be you I got this I'll bake stuff I can fake like I make stuff like you I'll have a laugh, have my coffee half-caf And then yell at the staff on your behalf I got this Yeah, I got this Put a stick up my butt, be quick to say, "What? That! Not this!" I'm perfection, I don't need your direction at all Call me a slob or a slackerish blob I can act like a snob and fool that mob I got this like it's my job Katherine: (in Ellie's body, spoken) Good. You can see what it means to have a job. I'll go to school (sung) I got this Yeah, I got this Do my hair with some care, I'll primp and prepare I got this I'm delighted Ellie: (in Katherine's body) It's not right you're excited for school Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Scoff if you may, it's a part I can play It's only a day, and so I say I got this Yes! I got this I'll be bright and demure Act right 'til I'm sure they bought this I'll show you No, nobody will know it's not you Leave it to me, 'cause how hard can it be? When I've got my degree and such esprit I got this, soon you'll see I think I'm looking forward to my day, to tell the truth A day amid the energy and innocence of youth A thousand fellow students, all excited just like me A community of learners (spoken) Really. (sung) How hard could it be? How hard could it be? Students: I got this (I got this) I got this (I got this) I got this (I got... this) I got this (I...) I got this Katherine: (in Ellie's body, spoken) Good morning. Good morning Students: (spoken) Hey, here comes the List Master! (sung) ADAM! Adam: Now listen up, you hunters Here's the rules and here's the deal The list goes up online at nine And then The Hunt's for real Don't schmooze for clues 'Cause I'll refuse I only do what's right 'Cause I'm List Master Adam And my word is law tonight Students: His word is law tonight Tonight's the night! We got this We got this We got this We got this And we're ready to roll, not quite in control We got this List Master, please talk faster At last The Hunt is here! Give us the news And the clue to the clues Cause I'll die if I lose I swear I will! Adam: I got this All must chill Katherine: (in Ellie's body, spoken) Hannah, I don't like him, do I? Hannah: (spoken) No. You LOVE him! Student: (spoken) Oh God, it's Savannah! Savannah: I got this I got this I'm the queen of The Hunt You're green, you're a grunt I got this You'll lose, girl, if you choose to refuse, girl, to see You shouldn't begin with a war you can't win 'Cause I'm smarter than sin, I'm rich and I'm thin Savannah and (Students): Savannah (Look out, it's Savannah) Vox Humana (She's our Vox Humana) Is the cock of the walk, I'm talking the top banana (She's the top banana) So trust me (Uh-oh) Watch The Hunt end with just me on top (Top!) I never fail, no, I always prevail Ask Harvard and Yale So weep and wail I got this Kiss my tail Katherine: (in Ellie's body) I got this I got this Ms. Meyers (spoken) Ellie Blake, where are you supposed to be right now? Katherine: (in Ellie's body, spoken) I don't know |-|2018 remake= Ellie: (in Katherine's body) I got this, I got this I can see what to do For me to be you I got this I’ll bake stuff I can fake like I make stuff like you I’ll have a laugh, have my coffe half-caff And then yell at the staff on your behalf I got this, yeah I got this Stick a smile on my face And strut ‘round the place I got this I’m perfection I don’t need your direction at all Call me a slob or a slackerish slob I can act like a snob and woo that snob I got this like it’s my job Katherine: (in Ellie's body) I got this, yeah I got this Do my hair with some care I’ll primp and prepare I got this I’m delighted Ellie: (in Katherine's body) It’s not right you’re excited for school Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Scoff if you may, it’s a part I can play And it’s only a day and so I say I got this, yes I got this I’ll be bright and demure And right ‘til I’m sure They’ve bought this I’ll show you No nobody will know it’s not you Leave it do me ‘cause how hard can it be When I’ve got my degree and such esprit I got this soon you’ll see I think I’m looking forward To my day to tell the truth A day amid the energy And innocence of youth A thousand fellow students All excited just like me A community of learners Really how hard could it be How hard could it be Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs Category:Freaky Friday songs Category:Group songs Category:Musical songs